swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Gial Gahan
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide Affiliations: The Mon Calamari Resistance, The Galactic Alliance Gial Gahan is a revered member of the Triumvirate before its fall to the Empire. Prior to this, Gial served as liaison to the Mon Calamari defense forces, liaison to The Jedi Order, and the Senator of Mon Calamari. Gial has strong views on how exactly the galaxy should be governed. His unwavering support of The Jedi and their projects is well known, and he has similar strong opinions on most important matters. He doesn't change his mind easily, and his opponents view him as intractable and unwilling to compromise. He is the only Triumvirate member to vote against engaging the Empire at the disastrous Battle of Caamas. He has no desire to surrender The Galactic Alliance to the Empire, but is left with little choice in the end. Although Emperor Roan Fel retains the Triumvirate in his new government, Gial Gahan and the other Alliance members are quickly replaced with loyal Imperial bureaucrats. Gial returns to Mon Calamari to take a position in the planetary government. However, The Sith quickly dispose Emperor Roan Fel and place the planet under the control of the Quarren. Gial finds his power reduced, but his political stature allows him to operate with minimal interference from the Empire. Dismayed at what this turn of events has done to the galaxy and especially the Mon Calamari people, he secretly begins to equip the Galactic Alliance Core Fleet with supplies, bacta, and Mon Calamari recruits. His ultimate donation comes soon enough, when he provides the codes and required access to allow Galactic Alliance Core Fleet forces to steal th advanced Imperious-Class Star Destroyer from the Mon Calamari shipyards. Fearing that the theft of the ship will endanger the Mon Calamari people, he arranges to take all of the blame for the deed. True to his prediction, he is arrested shortly after the attack. However, not even Gial Gahan could predict the ruthlessness of the Sith response against the Mon Calamari people. Gial is killed by Darth Krayt personally, and he is but the first. Gial Gahan Statistics (CL 14) Medium Mon Calamari Noble 14 Destiny Points: 2; Force Points: 7 Initiative: '''+6; '''Senses: Low-Light Vision, Perception: +20 Languages: '''Basic, Bocce, Cerean, Durese, High Galactic, Huttese, Mon Calamarian, Quarrenese, Sullustese Defenses Reflex Defense: 24 (Flat-Footed: 24), Fortitude Defense: 24, Will Defense: 29 Hit Points: 64, Damage Threshold: 24 Offense '''Speed: 6 Squares (Walking); 4 Squares (Swimming) Melee: Unarmed +9 (1d4+6) Ranged: Blaster Pistol +10 (3d6+7) Base Attack Bonus: +10, Grab: '''+9 '''Attack Options: Point-Blank Shot Special Actions: Born Leader, Coordinate, Coordinated Attack, Presence, Trust, Ignite Fervor, Inspire Confidence, Weaken Resolve Species Traits (Mon Calamari): Breathe Underwater, Expert Swimmer, Low-Light Vision Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 8, Dexterity 9, Constitution 10, Intelligence 16, Wisdom 17, Charisma 16 'Talents: Born Leader, Coordinate, Presence, Trust, Ignite Fervor, Inspire Confidence, Weaken Resolve Feats: Coordinated Attack, Dodge, Linguist, Point-Blank Shot, Skill Focus (Deception), Skill Focus (Gather Information), Skill Focus (Knowledge (Bureaucracy)), Skill Focus (Knowledge (Galactic Lore)), Skill Focus (Knowledge (Social Sciences)), Skill Focus (Perception), Skill Focus (Persuasion), Skill Focus (Use Computer), Weapon Focus (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Deception +20, Gather Information +20, Knowledge (Bureaucracy) +20, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +20, Knowledge (Social Sciences) +20, Perception +20, Persuasion +20, Pilot +11, Swim +11 (Can Take 10 when distracted; may reroll, must take second result), Use Computer +20 Possessions: Datapad, Comlink (Short-Range) Category:Mon Calamari